Lost Memories
by SleepingMelodies
Summary: Melody has undergone an accident that led to her memories mysteriously dissappearing and ended up in a different world, One Piece, aboard the Miss Love Duck. Now apart of Alvida's crew, Melody must find out the secrets of her memories, and travel along with Luffy and his crew. May be sequel in future. Please REVIEW! correct me for mistakes and what not! Like grammar and spelling.


Melody fell on the deck with a loud thud, with no clue of her surroundings, she got up with a moan while rubbing her butt. When Melody got over her pain, she opened her eyes and jumped in fright. Being surrounded by a whole crew of ugly looking men leering at a girl's body, is not the first thing you want to see when you open your eyes. Melody looked at all the ugly pirates watching her.

"Umm, hi. How's it goin'?"

The deck shook with sheer force of an unmentionable weight…the fat lady captain. Melody's eye widened in surprise. _What's happening?!_She thought as she watched a horribly exaggerated lady come closer causing the ship to rumble with every step she took.

"Alright! What's the problem?"She roared, clutching her mace in her right hand. Melody grinned and waved at the fat lady, as the crew pointed at her.

"Who are you?" She sneered at Melody, while resting her mace on her shoulder. Melody grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm the great Melody! And who are you, if I may ask?"She inquired curiously wanting to make a good impression.

The lady's body rumbled as she laughed "You Miss Melody, are on the Miss Love Duck, and _I_ am the captain of this ship, Alvida, but you will call me captain. Now how did ye' get on me ship?"She asked eyeing Melody's clothes in disgust.

Before Melody could answer, one of the crew was stupid enough to do it for her."Cap'n, she came out of the sky!"

"Did I ask you?"Alvida barked at the cowering man, which her question was met with silence."As I was sayin', where did you come from?"

"Heh heh. Well you see, my cousin is an inventor, and he was testing a new invention, and he wanted me to be his test subject. So of course I agreed, but then the machine back fired, and it shot me into the sky, and I ended up here."After Melody finished her last minute lie explanation, Alvida yelled at her crew to set sail. All the crew members started scrambling across the deck.

"Coby! Stay here!"A young pink haired boy, nodded in fear."Well, girl, you can be a part of my crew, but you must listen to all my orders. Got it?"Melody nodded "You will be a cabin boy. You'll be working with Coby here, I want you to help him mop the deck. Coby, come 'ere"

Coby scrambled to the captains side. Alvida rested a hand on Coby's shoulder."Melody here will be working with you, now I want you to bring her down to the bilge, and get her a new set of clothes. All right?"

Coby shook nodded his vigorously, that his head could have popped off any second."Yes captain!"

With one last sneer at Melody's clothes, he captain nodded her head once, and walked off yelling orders at the crew.

* * *

Melody rummaged through different chests, of scarves, shoes, shirts, pants and various accessories. With Coby, standing awkwardly on the sidelines, he broke the ice."So your name's, Melody?"

Melody nodded, and asked him"So your name's Coby?"

Coby nodded, embarrassed"D-do you need help?"

Melody stuck her head out of the chest of clothes, and nodded while smiling"Yup! can you help me look for some pants and a vest, while I look for some shoes and a shirt?"Coby smiled and opened a chest while making small talk.

"So what was your cousin inventing?"He pushed up his glasses, and threw all the pants onto a pile and vests next to it.

Melody coughed and thought_ I have to be careful with all these questions...just until my memories come back._"A g-gigantic...slingshot."

"That must be hard...N-not that I'm saying your c-cousin is a bad inventor."Coby said sighed and mumbled an apology, while closing the chest, having finished looking through it. Melody smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's all right."She opened another chest only finding a pair of men boots, and some looked over at Coby"Wow your finished! Do you mind looking for some jewelry, like bracelets, and earrings?"She asked him while taking out a few shirts.

The pink haired boy shook his head, and went to his previously searched chest. Melody wasn't sure if being on this ship was a good or bad idea. All she knew is that she needs to look for something to help with her forgotten memories, which would be kind of difficult in her current situation. For all she knew, it could be impossible to get them back. Melody paled at the thought of not remembering anything. That would be horrible, never remembering the past nine years of her life. Melody was sixteen, so she had some memory, but they were all about some weird village with people jumping around with the headbands with all the same symbols on it. Her most precious memory was when she was 7 when she met her guardian angel. His beautiful raven hair, and onyx eyes...but sometimes when she saw him, they were red with weird black things in them. He was always kind to her, and Melody may have developed a little crush on him.

She blushed at the thought of him..Melody never knew his name, when she was little she never asked for it. Maybe through the forgotten memories she knew it but now that she forgotten everything...it was hopeless. The only way to recover those memories back was to find the village.

* * *

When Coby and Melody finished looking for an outfit, Melody ended up with two inch rubber heeled knee length black boots, with white pirate pants tucked in and a red sash on her waist, and with her hair let loosely down. Melody having a black cloth tied to her left wrist, which she ripped from a shirt. Also wearing a red shirt and black vest that Coby found, and last but not least a golden earring cuff on her right ear.

Melody smiled to herself. Her smiled dropped when she took the sword off her back. Looking at its sheath, she wondered, _Where did I get this sword...I just can't remember._

Feeling a connection with he sword, Melody strapped it to her left side so it could be easily accessed. Taking a strange bandanna out of her pocket she carefully tied it to her forehead. Smiling as she felt the familiarity of the headband with the strange symbol on its metal plate.

"Where did you get that sword?"Coby exclaimed, having never seen that sword with her a few minutes ago.

Melody looked up from her new outfit, she looked at him questioningly"Huh?...Oh! I-Don't, really know..."

" What do y-you mean you don't know?"Coby stared at her shocked and curiously.

Smiling bitterly, she replied "I lost my memories."

He looked at her with pity." How long you been 'ere?"Melody asked changing the subject while while sitting on a chest.

Coby nervously tugged on he hem of his shirt"O-one year."

Shock passed over her face but came to indifference"What are you in for?"Melody asked leaning foward, making it sound like they were in jail.

Looking away from her intense stare, Coby stared at the ground"I-it was on accident. I was going on a fishing trip, but I got on the wrong boat,now I'm a cabin boy, but I also navigate."

Melody shurgged and smiled with a roguish grin"Must not be that bad! I mean, a ship full of pirates! It's like a dream come true!" Coby shook his head vigorously."That's not true! It's horrible! One day, I'm going to become a marine, so I can stop pirates from the horrible crimes they do!"

Melody stared at him blankly"Must be nice" she mumbled looking down.

Coby turned to her "Must be nice,"she repeated"to have a goal in life, wanting to achieve something."

Coby stared at her confused."Don't you have a dream?"

Melody smiled at him secretivly, "Oh you know, the usual...Find a good husband, have kids and to drill a hole in the ground 900 feet deep!"

Coby spluttered"What?! B-but how will you do it?"

"ehh, nevermind that! So just for plans ahead...If you want to become a marine, how are you gonna get off this ship? Hmm?" Before Coby could answer, a loud cannon fire rang through their ears.

"OHH! Let's go up there!" Hopping off the chest, Melody unsheethed her sword and started for the stairs.

Coby grabbed her arm frantically "NO! Alvida's probably raiding another ship! You might get hurt!"

Melody looked down dismissevly" Hey, I can take care of myself! Don't worry"

Melody grinned one last time and ran up the stairs.

Back down under, Coby wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and said to himself worriedly" Oh" he moaned"I have a bad feeling about this..."


End file.
